The Animatronic Dragon
by EvaUnit15
Summary: A What if story. What if there was a sixth animatronic that was more advanced than the others and participating in games held between rival companies and always had a little girl hanging around him. Rating may change as the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

This story is about a new animatronic that was with the original gang and was for a different purpose, he was to take care of the children, to be security during the day and night when the night guard couldn't be there and to represent the restaurant in many games and performances that other companies and establishments in the same area are competing in. EvaUnit15 owns nothing but his OC's. Now onto the story!

Chapter 1

"Easy now, easy now." a man in a blue coverall suit said as he directed another similar dressed man in a forklift with a large rectangle box, about 7 to 8 feet tall, that is upright and secured so it doesn't fall off or over into a building that is full of activity with children running around having fun with 3 animatronics performing on the stage while another one was performing on a smaller stage that had purple curtains that have stars on them.

The forklift stops at the main door, where a motorized trolly is and lowers the box on to the trolly before both the men un-secure it and three men, two dressed as employee's, and one who is in a business suit who signs the clipboard.

The two men then move the trolley toward the backstage through the main room before they were stopped by the boss.

"Hold it." Mr. Fazbear said as he walked up to them.

"Why not show all of them the new member of our family. He has all the needed programming installed already, so all we need to do is turn him on." he continued to say while the adults in the room were looking curiously along with the children and animatronics who stopped momentarily.

The two employees looked at each other before shrugging and picked up the crowbars that were on the trolley and started opening the crate.

When the front of it fell off, everybody was amazed by the animatronic on the inside, it looked advanced compared to the other ones.

It looked like a humanoid dragon. It has red scales that have a slight silver tone to them with a gold underbelly, the membrane of its big wings are also gold-colored along with the two horns on its head with the spikes going down its spine to the end of its tail, and the claws on its hands and feet are also gold colored.

Its body is more segmented than the others as well, the joints have more segments, unlike the other animatronics who have one piece hand covers while the dragon one has the joints for every joint spot on the fingers along with the rest of its body.

Mr. Fazbear reaches into the crate and moves his hand around the back of the animatronic to find a small covering that opened and he felt a small switch, he flipped it before pulling his arm out of the crate and stepped back to see the animatronic turn on for the first time along with everybody else.

A little girl, no older than 4, watched with much curiosity as everyone else as the animatronic twitched before the head tilted up to stare forward before its eyes opened to show silver eyes that were dull before they lit up brightly before setting down to a dull glow.

It looked around before stepping out of the crate to stand in front of Mr. Fazbear, towering over his form, looking around before speaking when he spotted the man in front of him.

"Hello, Mr. Fazbear." he spoke in a slightly deep baritone voice that has a slight growl in it before speaking again when he saw the children.

"Hello, little ones." he said waving at them a little, they waved back as well, some of them have excited grins while others were talking about how awesome he looked.

Mr. Fazbear looked at the animatronic before clearing his throat slightly, gettings his attention back to him before speaking.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to everyone and what you are doing, so they know who you are and what you will be doing." he suggested the animatronic, who nodded before speaking.

"My name is Scales, Scales the Dragon. What I am going to do here is be security when the security guard can't make it, be our representative in the 'Company Games', and be an entertainer alongside the gang when I have nothing else to do." he says while moving his limbs to see if anything was not right.

The adults were surprised that the animatronic was more advanced than the other ones, then they thought about it since Scales was representing the Fazbear company in the games, so they made him advanced as they can get him.

"Alright then, back to what we were doing everyone, the day is still young." Mr. Fazbear said before walking to his office while everybody went back to what they were doing.

Scales looked around before seeing an employee pushing a large crate on a trolley through the door before he walked over and spoke to the employee.

"Is this my maintenance station?" Scales asked while looking at the crate. The employee nodded before continue pushing it until he was by the stage, which got the attention of the children and some of the adults.

Scales walked over and started helping the employee open the crate to see what looks like mini scaffolding with space in the center for him to stand and shut down in. Attached to one side looked like a computer with wires and plugins hanging from a few spots on the mini scaffolding along with what looks like four clasps hanging from the top of it, two for his shoulders while the other two are to hold his wings up when he shuts down and couldn't stand up when doing so.

"It looks like everything is here. Thank you." Scales said to himself before finishing with the employee, he looked at his internal clock to see it was closing time, which surprised him that the time flew quickly while he was helping build his maintenance station before he turned toward the crowd.

"Alright, its closing time everybody!" Scales said above the crowd's talking, making all the children let out disappointed sounds while looking down, Scales spoke again after seeing this.

"Don't worry, you can still come back tomorrow." he said with a grin, making the children cheer happily before they started heading home with their families.

Scales noticed one girl that was looking at him while she was carried out the door by her mother, she had black hair and gold colored eyes and a green winter dress with white buttons and white fur on the collar and bottom of the dress.

"Maybe I should introduce myself to her and the kids tomorrow when we open." Scales thought to himself before he turned toward the stage to see the three animatronic's are deactivated for the night.

When he looked over to Pirates cove he saw Foxy deactivated as well.

"Alright, might as well join them." Scales muttered to himself as he moved his maintenance station to space next to the backstage door, but left enough room for employees to move comfortably if they need to move tables or other large objects around or through the door.

Before Scales powered down after stepping into the scaffolding, he thought to himself.

"This is going to be interesting." Scales thought before his vision faded into darkness, the glow in his eyes vanished.

4 MONTHS LATER

Everything was doing great for the restaurant.

When the yearly company games came about and Scales was introduced, everyone went ballistic at a new competitor.

The company games events were courses where the animatronic or person representing their company has to get through while also many of the events and courses included many things that are typical in a restaurant, like being able to cook quickly and efficiently while also getting it done well, how fast they can take and serve orders, the normal restaurant requirements.

Scales cam in third place since one of the employees forgot to oil his joints when he himself couldn't at the time, but still pushed through.

There were normal events like hurdles, sprinting, jumping, throwing, many sports events.

All the children loved Scales when he has free time, which his mostly taken up when he is performing with the main band or alongside Foxy, which earned him and Foxy the title from the children as 'The Pirate Captain Dou!', they even made a banner with the saying on it to hang up by Foxy's stage.

There was also the little girl that Scales saw looking at him when he first arrived, she always was at his shows and performances, at the front of the group with a look of wonder and awe on her face as he performed new tricks.

Whenever he had free time to interact with the children, this little girl was always in the group he's with, there are different children in the group every day, but this one, young girl is in his group every day of the week.

During one of the days when the day guard couldn't make it, Scales was doing the day guards job since said guard said he couldn't be in today, which confused many employees since the guard was there every day and on work on time.

"Wonder what has him busy from working." Scales said to himself quietly from his spot between the hallways in the dining area, facing the stage where Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica are performing.

He looked over to his left to see Foxy on his stage telling the group of children in front of said stage one of his many tales on the sea, all the while acting a few parts out and picking a few children to ask a question.

Scales chuckled to himself lightly when Foxy exclaimed as he pretended to make someone walk a plank off the stage. Before anything else could happen the animatronics were taken backstage for their daily maintenance check.

Scales turned his head to look at the crowd of people sitting at the tables, enjoying themselves as they watch their children and siblings have fun.

Scales attention was taken from the crowd by something gold that flashed in the corner of his eye. When he looked at the source he saw a gold copy of Freddy, which surprised Scales a little bit.

"They never told me there was another animatronic here." Scales thought to himself as he looked at the gold Freddy copy as it led 5 children into the backstage room.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Scales thought to himself as he started walking toward the backstage.

Before he could get halfway there, the fire alarms went off, causing all the adults to grab their children and rush out of the restaurant. What none of them could hear was the screaming from the backstage room, with them abruptly stopping after one another.

But Scales could hear it clear as day and he broke into a sprint to the door and he shoulder bashed it, causing it to shake before he grabbed the handle and yanked the door open, letting him see the gruesome scene before him.

The children were dead, with slit throats or stab holes on their heads, or chest's and they were stuffed into the animatronic suits of the gang, the fifth child stuffed into the golden Freddy suit Scales saw that lured the children into the backstage room.

In the middle of the room was a man that had purple hair with his arms covered in blood, with some blood splattered on the front of his purple shirt, and a bloodied kitchen knife in his hand.

The man had a wide, sick grin that reached under his purple eyes as he took pleasure in killing the children, he didn't notice Scales stalk to stand behind him as he finished stuffing the little girl into the golden Freddy suit he wore to lure them in there.

He was too late to notice Scales right behind him as he knocked the knife out of his hand, making the purple man turn around quickly to face whoever got in, only to meet Scales fist punching him in the side of the face and knocking him to the ground.

When Scales made sure the man was knocked out he checked the suits, finding all five of them stuffed with a child inside. He then started to dial the police, but before he could start the call he was suddenly shocked intensely and fell to his knees with a clank and his head lowered.

As he raised his head slowly, Scales heard ragged breathing and slow footsteps behind him. When he had his head raised, Scales saw the purple guy standing in front of him, with a large bruise forming on the side of his face.

He had a heavy duty taser in his hand that was sparking, he spoke with the same grin he had earlier.

"Got to make sure you stay down and not get in the way." he said before he raised the taser a little and struck Scales in the neck, causing him to spasm intensely and let out a scream before it was cut off a few seconds later as Scales shut down and fell forward on his front in a laying position with his head turned to the side.

The purple guy kneeled down and looked at Scales's eyes as they dimmed before they went out. The man stood up and looked around before running out the room.

A WEEK LATER

It was the day of the closing of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, the reason is that after the five children went missing an investigation was started to find the bodies and who killed them.

The day after the pizzeria went on as normal, but complaints were piling up from a nasty smell coming from the animatronics, Scales being kept in the backstage room on a chair similar to his maintenance rig by the stage and he wouldn't re-activate.

A few hours later that day the investigations began, which lasted the entire week before they claimed that the pizzeria had to be shut down.

The children were saddened about this, but the adults got their attention on other things. The girl that was always with Scales didn't fall for the trick and always remembered all the times she hung out with Scales.

Now with the pizzeria closing with the animatronics left inside in their positions, she didn't know what to do without her dragonic animatronic friend.

"Maybe I could start something to help get money to open it back up, or ask my grandpa to buy the pizzeria and have it fixed up." She thought to herself before she started walking back to her home with her grandpa.

As she walked she had a last thought.

"I got a lot of work ahead of me." She thought while slumping slightly.

END CHAPTER 1

First time making a story like this so take it easy on me.

If you liked the chapter leave a like, a fav, a review. Also if any of you readers are artists on DeviantArt, could you make picture's of characters from this story and my other stories, I could use the pics as the cover images, I'm just asking if any of you are DeviantArt artists and if you want to make the pics. Have a good time reading everyone.


	2. Scare Time

Here is the second chapter for 'The Animatronic Charge' I hope you enjoy it, so have fun reading the chapter.

Chapter 2

The Pizzeria has seen better days.

Now it is a shadow of its former self, it was reopened after a few years of being closed, thanks to the little girl asking her grandfather to buy it and reopen it after having checkups done to the entire pizzeria so there weren't any mishaps or anything wrong.

But then it was closed again when another disappearance happened, this time the little girl that asked her grandfather was the one to have disappeared.

When it was discovered that she vanished inside the pizzeria, it was closed down again after an investigation was done.

The grandfather was heartbroken when he found out, he always saw her in the backstage room with Scales whenever they came to the place.

Now, after being closed for many years and have been forgotten by everybody who moved away, the pizzeria was reopened for the new residents who moved in that took the places of the former customers.

Everything was going well, but not like how it use to when the pizzeria was first opened all those years ago. Now they had a large crowd of customers and that's it, not the large mob that fills the building to the brim with excitement.

The animatronics were cleaned of all the age and stains that accumulated over the years and were working right.

Scales was still in the backstage since they couldn't activate him still, there were two people working on him, one a mechanic and one a technician.

"What do you think is wrong with it?" the mechanic said with irritation in his voice said grumpily as he cleaned some of his tools from working on Scales when he ended up getting oil on them.

"Don't disrespect him! He participated in the Company games that use to go on years ago and worked his tail off, even if the games aren't done anymore." the female technician said while pointing her screwdriver at him threateningly, making him raise his hands in mock surrender before she continued speaking.

"Anyway, from what I can see the people that were working on him didn't even notice that the power line, power receiver, and the power source itself is shot to hell." the technician said while placing her screwdriver down after memorizing where the power line is along with the power receiver is located within the mess of wires from the opening in Scales endoskeleton back after taking the back of his costume off along with the back of his costume head.

"All I need to do is replace these things and he should power on, hopefully." the technician said to herself as she looked through the box of parts she brought with her while the mechanic finished cleaning his tools and was looking at Scales with narrowed eyes before he started to poke Scales in the shoulder repeatedly while the technician was distracted.

What neither of them notices was Scales tail was lifting itself up slowly and was right behind the mechanic before it thwacked the mechanic in the back of his head, making him yelp.

"What the hell?!" the mechanic said loudly while looking behind him to see nothing while Scales tail was back in its previous position.

The mechanic turned back around to see the technician was holding in her laughter.

"Oh haha, very funny." the mechanic grumbled as the technician got back to work on Scales after finding the right parts.

"Alright, let's see here." she said quietly to herself as she started to take out the power receiver, the mechanic still grumbling started to distract himself by looking around the room.

After a few minutes she was done replacing the power receiver and started to work on the power line, it takes some more time since she has to move all the other wires out of the way and to keep them there until she's done.

"This is harder then it looks." She said quietly to herself as she finished connecting one end of the power line to the receiver, now she had to replace the power source for it to work.

"And here comes the hard part." the technician says to herself out loud as she looks at the batter with many wires connected to it along with the latches holding it in place.

"You almost done?" the mechanic said impatiently from his spot in a chair, earning an irritated look.

"Why don't you try to do this delicate work that could fry your brain for about two hours." She said while glaring at him, making him look away with a little bit of sweat trailing down his forehead.

"That's what I thought." the technician said as she took out a new battery that is self-charging and set it down next to her while she started disconnecting the wires on the old battery.

After 10 minutes she got the old battery disconnected and started to take it out, as it came out she saw that it was charred and blackened to the point it looked like a piece of charcoal rather than a battery.

"Holy shit." the technician said absentmindedly while staring at the battery, along with the mechanic who was looking at it with wide eyes.

"Guess we just found out why he wouldn't power on." the technician said before she snapped out of it and placed the old battery down, picked up the new one and started to install it in Scales, while she was doing that the mechanic was looking at the old battery.

"My guess is that it was overcharged by something." the mechanic said as he continued to look at it while the technician was about halfway done installing the new battery.

"What makes you say that?" the technician said sarcastically while she continued working.

"Because there is no way that the chargers they had back then for the animatronics could generate the needed electricity to do this to a battery of this kind." the mechanic said as he finished looking at the old battery and saw the technician staring at him after she was finished with the new battery.

"What?" the mechanic said with a raised eyebrow, causing the technician to shake her head.

"Nevermind." the technician said as she looked at the new battery before putting the back of the costume back on and latched it back in place before she looked at the switch on the back of Scales endoskeleton head.

"Here goes nothing." She muttered before she flipped it, after a few seconds nothing happened, which made her sigh sadly and the mechanic to frown slightly.

"Guess there really is no way to fix him." the technician said as she got her kit and started to leave with the mechanic following suit, but they were stopped when they heard something.

Something behind them.

Slowly they turned their heads to look behind them, to see Scales still as a statue, but before they could do anything, they saw Scales hand twitch, then his head, and his body started moving until he was standing.

MAIN ROOM A FEW MINUTES LATER

The band was done singing a song for the children who were cheering loudly before they started playing with each other or eating pizza.

Foxy was in his cove, peeking out the small opening to see all the children happy, which brought a feeling of both warmth and pain, the warmth from seeing the children all happy and enjoying themselves and the pain from not being able to bring joy and fun to the children with his acts and tales of the seven sea's.

But he does toss a chocolate coin out when no one is looking and he tosses it in a way to where it will land close to a group of children or one by themselves, exploring the main room.

Everything was put on hold when the technician and mechanic came out of the backstage room.

"We got a big announcement to make!" The technician said with excitement in her voice, making all the children become excited, the adult wondering what the announcement is, and the band along with Foxy wonder in confusion of what it is.

"Do you remember that animatronic that was very sick and couldn't perform at all until he was better?" the mechanic asked, receiving multiple 'yes's from the children along with nodding heads.

"Well, he's better and ready to get back to entertaining!" the technician said with more excitement as she and the mechanic stepped aside as the backstage door opened and stepped out in a clean new costume was Scales, tall and proud as he was first activated.

"Hello, young ones." Scales said as he walked forward before he kneeled in front of the group of children, who were bouncing in place from excitement at seeing him, making Scales chuckle before he spoke again.

"Are you ready for the time of your lives?" Scales asked with a raised brow, his answer was cheering from the children.

TIMESKIP

Scales had a small smile as was reminiscing about what happened earlier in the day, now it was night time and he was informed about a person that comes in at twelve to watch over the place until six in the morning, which surprised him since he thought that he and the other animatronics could do that perfectly fine.

He was told that the group plays games on the night guard, seeing who can get to him and scare him the most, and that results in the guard quitting in a few days since they never last a full week, close, but not a full one.

And it also so happens that it's the first day of this night guard, so this is going to be fun, Scales was told that the gang has a routine they use on the first day and as the week progresses it becomes more hard for the guard. But now that he was in, he was a wild card, and he had a feeling that the guard will not be expecting him.

Scales was standing in a spot between the pirate cove and the main stage, close to the backstage door, but under the camera, so the guard can't see him.

"This is going to be so good." Scales thought to himself as he saw Bonnie step off the stage and make her way to the backstage room. When she was out of the camera's view she waved at him, making him wave back as she stepped into the backstage room.

A few seconds later Scales heard a yelp, a loud high pitch yelp that still told Scales what gender the guard was.

"You have got to be kidding me if that was a guy then i'm going to scare big time." Scales thought with a twitching eye and brow as he stared in the direction of the office the night guard is situated in.

"Let the games begin." Scales muttered out loud quietly, his voice being carried throughout the entire building, making the animatronics chuckle happily since they have an old member to join in the game and a shiver of fear and dread down the night guards back, making them go wide-eyed with fear and terror as they stared at the silhouette of another animatronic in the camera in the main room that was unknown to them since the recording didn't say anything about it.

"This is going to be awful." the night guard said quietly, not expecting an ominous chuckle to echo throughout the building to answer them, making them shiver in fear as they brought their knees to their chest and held the tablet close to their face with a look of pure terror.

Chapter 2 end

Hope you liked it and if you did, leave a review, a fav, and follow, all that stuff and tell me in a PM of want to talk to me about what's going on and what i'm planning for this story and all my other stories. EvaUnit15 is back in his studio, HAVE FUN READING PEOPLE!


End file.
